<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Was A Night Out by FurbyDisaster53</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387724">It Was A Night Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/pseuds/FurbyDisaster53'>FurbyDisaster53</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss Requests [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Baxter is doing his best (Hazbin Hotel), Cute, First Love, M/M, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/pseuds/FurbyDisaster53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baxter and Alastor hadn’t ever really talked before, but a trip to a bar is about to change all of that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Baxter (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss Requests [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Was A Night Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AnonymousCharacter">AnonymousCharacter</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an ordinary day. Charlie and Vaggie were out doing promotional things, Angel was at work, Nifty was at the store, and Husk was black out drunk. So essentially the only people in the hotel were Alastor and Baxter. Alastor really didn’t care; he and the scientist had never interacted before, and he certainly saw no reason to start now. Baxter on the other hand was slightly nervous, of course he would never show it. He was under the same roof as the most powerful overlord in hell. He ultimately decided it would be in his best interest to get in good graces with the deer, so he went and knocked on the door to his office. “It’s open!” Alastor called, before the fish nervously stepped inside. </p><p>“Hello, sir!” Baxter smiled. “Oh, hello there, my good man! What can I do for you?” asked Alastor. “Well, I just realized that we’d never formally met. My name is Baxter,” he said, holding out a hand. “Ah yes! The little angler fish, how could I forget? Alastor! Good to meet you,” he replied, eagerly shaking the scientist’s hand. “Anyhow, since everyone is gone and all that, would you wanna get drinks?” asked Baxter. “Why?” Alastor asked. “Well, you know. I’m….I’m bored,” answered Baxter. “Well, what a coincidence! So am I! Alright, I suppose if you swear not to embarrass me, we can head out,” Alastor replied. “Great,” Baxter smiled, as the two of them went on their way.</p><p>It was odd going somewhere with Alastor. Crowds parted for him, and whenever he looked at anyone they immediately ran. Baxter didn’t mind the feeling; he felt important, even if the power wasn’t coming from him. Alastor had found it strange that the fish voluntarily wanted to spend time with him, but he figured it would be an interesting experience to say the least. They reached a bar and went inside, then they placed their orders and waited. “So tell me Baxter, it isn’t often someone spontaneously asks to do anything with me. What on earth is going through your head?” asked Alastor. “Nothing! Well, nothing much. I just decided….you know, I don’t do things with people often, and you didn’t really have anything going on,” Baxter explained. </p><p>“I see. This has nothing to do with trying to get on my good side? Because I’m warning you now, I don’t have one,” Alastor chuckled, but Baxter shook his head. “Oh no! Not at all! I mean, you do kinda scare me, and I’d never want to piss you off,” he said, making Alastor laugh again. “As it should be,” he winked. For some reason, that almost caused Baxter to blush. “I must admit, you’ve already proven to be better company than I had initially thought,” continued Alastor. “Oh thanks! Like I said, I haven’t actually gone anywhere with anyone in a while. It’s refreshing,” the fish replied. “Well then, we’ll simply have to do this again!” Alastor smiled. “Really?!” Baxter asked. “Certainly! We held a decent conversation, and it’d be nice to have a new person in my inner circle,” the deer answered. “Wow….okay,” Baxter smiled.</p><p>That’s how it went for a while; Alastor and Baxter would have little outings, usually bars, theatres, or museums. Only the more time they spent with one another, the more they reassessed their feelings for one another. Alastor admired the scientist’s intelligence and drive, as well as his somewhat ‘dorky’ qualities. And Baxter couldn’t stop thinking of the charms Alastor gave off; his confidence and talent, as well as the deer’s rare moments of vulnerability. To put it bluntly, the more they thought about one another, the more they realized they were growing feelings for each other. </p><p>One day, Baxter and Alastor were out for tea, when Baxter cleared his throat. “So...Alastor. I have to tell you something. We’ve been doing a lot of things together, and through all that, I realized you're a really great guy. You’re scary and charming and talented and handsome. So I was thinking….would you maybe….consider….dating me? If not I totally get it! But like….Y’know, maybe…” he said, before immediately putting his head down in embarrassment. “Well Baxter, I do have something I need to say to that. The feeling is mutual. After all the time we’ve spent with one another, I’ve really gotten to know you, and you are a fantastic, intelligent, wonderful person. And I wouldn’t mind doing things in a more romantic setting with you. I’d be happy to go on a date with you!” Alastor smiled, as Baxter sat there dumbstruck. </p><p>“You mean it? You actually want to go on a date with me? You? The Radio Demon?” he asked. “Well certainly! After all, it’s not everyday someone voluntarily wants to do things with me. I suppose when you asked to get drinks that first day, I knew you were someone interesting. Someone different. Someone special. And I was right. You’re truly one of a kind, Baxter,” replied Alastor. The scientist blushed bright red, and he smiled stupidly. “Ohh well….um…..thank you,” he said. “You’re very welcome. So, how does Saturday at nine sound? There’s going to be a performance of Annie,” said Alastor. “That sounds great,” Baxter smiled. Then the fish did something he hoped he wouldn’t regret later. He went over and kissed Alastor on the cheek. The Radio Demon sat there in complete shock. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry. I swear I’ll never do it again! Ever! I’m sorry!” Baxter exclaimed. “No, no, Baxter. Don’t be. It’s alright. I...I actually didn’t mind it,” the deer said. “You didn’t?” Baxter asked. “I didn’t. And I’m looking forward to Saturday,” Alastor replied. He got up to leave, but before he did, he kissed Baxter on the forehead. After that, both of them started to blush. “Right, well I suppose I’ll be off then! Goodbye!” called Alastor, before he practically ran out of there.</p><p>Soon it was Saturday; time for Baxter and Alastor to have their big date. Both of them had found themselves nervous. Alastor because he had never been on a date before, and Baxter because he was terrified he’d mess this up. The two met at the theatre, both in tuxes. “You look simply remarkable,” Alastor smiled. “Um thanks. Same to you,” Baxter replied. “So, are you ready?” asked Alastor. “Ready as I’ll ever be,” the scientist replied, as the two walked inside for the show. </p><p>A few hours later, it had ended, and the two were walking back to the hotel. “Hey Alastor?” Baxter asked. “Yes?” replied Alastor. “Thank you. I had fun tonight,” he smiled. “It’s no trouble, my dear. I had a nice time as well,” Alastor said. “Hey...if I do something right now, will you be mad?” asked Baxter. “Hm….depends,” the deer replied. “Can you stand by that bench?” the scientist asked, pointing at it. “Alright,” Alastor said, as he shrugged and stood beside it. Baxter smiled, then he stood on the bench. Now that he and Alastor were at a more even height, he gave the Radio Demon a peck on the lips. Alastor stared at him, wide eyed and blushing madly. “Is...um….are you uh….mad?” Baxter asked. Alastor paused to think, then he smiled and answered him. “Not at all, my dear,” he said, before quickly kissing Baxter. Baxter smiled into it, then the two started to walk back again. Even though they weren’t really long kisses, they were all he needed. Alastor was all he needed. He leaned slightly onto Alastor as they walked back. Meanwhile, the deer only knew one thing. Baxter actually wanted to spend time with him, and he was certainly a welcome presence.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another request done! I hope you enjoyed! If you have any requests or anything, put it in the comments of the original post! 🧡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>